Forced
by Iggy's Duckie
Summary: In this new century, America and England are forced to marry to blend in with the humans of their countries. Their semi-friendly relationship might possibly grow into something more, if Britain stops pushing the American as far away as possible. Time will tell.. First fanfiction ever! ;3 This summary sucks, just read it. Rated T for safety, from..nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Real Summary:**

**CIAO!~~**

**WHAT IS UP, MI AMIGOS?!~**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC LIKE EVER! Well, the first one to post...**

**Anyways, I hope you like this...**

**Not like I would judge you if you didn't...I won't.. (^-^;) *nervously laughs***

**Hey, Jay, if you read this, this isn't the one we already wrote...sorry. :P**

**USUK FOR THE WIN!**

* * *

A meeting with his boss was a perfect sunny day in London.

"Great," England muttered, "This is just perfect."

He groaned and sat down at his seat that was facing his boss's table. To pass the time, since he came early, he pulled out a novel out of his messenger bag and began reading it. He frowned when he realized that he could barely focus on any of it so he put it away and pulled out the papers necessary for the meeting.

_Why the bloody hell do I have to have a meeting today?!_

The island nation ran a gloved hand through his messy, blonde locks, sighing impatiently and checking his watch. 10:48 He was twelve minutes early. Sighing again, he thought again on what this urgent meeting was about.

_Earlier that day_*~

_The phone rang on Britain's coffee table._ (**More like a "****_tea" _****table, right guys?!~ ;P**)

_"Hello?"_

-_England, be in my office at 11:00 sharp. There is an urgent topic we need to discuss. Don't be late *click*-_

_The confused nation stared at his phone for a minute longer before setting down his tea._

_"What was that about..?" He asked no one in particular._

_~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~*_

The Briton frowned, _well that wasn't much help, was it..?_

Interrupting his thoughts, his stressed boss barged in carrying an unusually heavy amount of papers. He dropped them on his desk without much care and sat in his chair, grumbling under his breath. He looked up when he realized the nation was seated across from him. "Oh, you're already here."

"Was there something important we needed to discuss?" England demanded impatiently.

"Yes, I thank you for your hospitality, I was quite rude on the phone," England nodded in understanding, while his boss cleared his throat, "we have come to plan an stronger alliance with America, in more than a friendly matter. "

The British nation calmly set down his teacup and blinked in shock as he heard his former colony's name. "I beg your pardon, but, by that you mean..?"

"You will be married to America and there will be no objections." His boss stated sternly.

England froze and blinked in utter horror. "W-W-What?!" His bushy eyebrows furrowed, "NO, I REFUSE TO MARRY THAT BLOODY IDIOT!" He shouted in protest.

He was about to rant about America's Revolution, but his boss silenced him with a glare, "All the nations are having to do this, Arthur. Don't act like this is unfair. America's boss has agreed to this, and we are not calling it off because of your 'whining'. We have to do this because other humans may find out that you exist, you must blend in more. Plus, it has already been decided that you are with America..or would you rather marry France?!" The human demanded, shoving the marriage contract in front of England.

"I-I suppose America would be better.." The British nation felt the anger start to ebb away and he signed the papers. _He's better than that bloody pervert!, _he told himself. Deep down, England rather keep his former brother to himself. _No one else deserves him.. _

He passed the finished paperwork to his boss.

"Thank you." The boss handed him the adress to his new house, Sealand's Birth Certificate, and his brother's schedule for school. "You and Alfred will be living in New York until you move again. Peter will be in your care part time, Berwald and Tino have volunteered to take care of him when both of you go to work. You have five hours before a truck comes to pick up your possessions, and a private jet is reserved for you and Peter, be at the airport at 8 pm. You are excused."

Britain grabbed his bag and murmured a farewell before storming out of the office.

* * *

"Wait... WHAT?!" America was taken aback by the sudden decision. _Oh my god.. tell me this isn't happening.. _he shook his head in disbelief. "DUDE, WHY ENGLAND?! HE TOTALLY HATES ME!" He whined, throwing a fit.

"It's already been decided. We are doing this for your sake, America."

"I didn't want to get married, man!"

"I know you didn't but more people will start to find out you're actually a country, Alfred. It's for your own good. You're not alone either, all of the countries are having to blend in with their country's citizens." America's boss gave him a reassuring pat on the back as if to comfort him.

"B-But why?" America pouted and looked at the ground, not wanting to give his boss eye contact.

The human narrowed his eyes at the nation before smirking, "Because you have to protect your identity, you are The Hero hero after all..Or did you join the Dark Side?"

"No way, man! I'm the Hero for life!" The burger-loving nation declared, pumping his fist into the air.

"Then you will pack your all of your stuff and go to your new house. The Hero helps everyone, including their boss and their workers." The boss handed America the info for his new place and a tiny, velvet covered box.

America picked up the box and inspected it, "What is this?"

The American's boss popped a piece of gum into his mouth. "You're the one proposing, Al. You're getting the ring."

He gaped at his boss. "What...?"

"I'm serious, you have 'til next Thursday...you better start packing now if you're going to leave in the morning. See ya!~" The boss chuckled when the heroic nation 'poofed' from his office.

* * *

**I didn't like their reactions at all...so OOC.. :/ Smh..**

**I'm totally excited to update...which I can, hopefully on a daily basis...**

**Reviews are desperately wanted, and suggestions are needed.**

**Thank you all for reading. **

**Grazie! Ciao for now!~**


	2. Preps Almost Complete

** Hola~ I'm back!~**

**I'm pleased to see that I have received reviews!~3**

**I'm so happy right now, I'm bursting with joy!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating weekly, as I had promised in the previous chapter. I've been busy with many things...**

**I will correct any spelling errors in my last chapter. You will probably have to put up with any pronoun over-usage in this one. Your questions and suggestions will be taken into consideration and probably answered in this chapter or future chapters to come.**

**You'll probably still enjoy this chapter..hopefully..**

**ヽ****(^。****^)丿****Thank you for your reviews!~**

**Please enjoy my second chapter~~~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Quick Preparations

When England finally arrived at his house, the angry frustrations that were kept in had completely dissolved. He let out a exasperated sigh and stuck his house key into the keyhole. As he turned it, his knee accidentally bumped into a suitcase. His large brows furrowed, _Isn't this one of my suitcases?_ He looked around himself to find more of his suitcases. This made him even more confused. Suddenly, he heard an aircraft land. He realized that not only were his suitcases packed and ready on the porch but a jet had just landed on the open field next to his house. "Wha-?"

"OI! ENGLAND!"

Denmark jumped out of the plane, Sealand following. "Hurry up! I'm taking you both a bit early if ya don't mind! Lukas is expecting me to be home early~!" Sealand laughed, "Woah, you just said that like he's your wife!" Denmark joined in the laughter.

"Gits." England grabbed his suitcases and made his way to the jet, muttering darkly.

* * *

America pushed open the double doors into his new house. Wow... He gazed around the interior from the entryway. "This place is so awesome!" He shouted in excitement, telling no one in particular.

"It sure is..isn't it?"

The heroic nation jumped at the sound of the voice and turned to face the intruder, who turned out to be his friend, Lithuania. He let out a relieved sigh. "Hey Toris, what'cha been doin' here?" He asked casually, a friendly grin returning to his face.

"Oh, yes, I've been assigned to organize and move your stuff in when it arrives. I've already finished moving your stuff in, I'm just waiting for Peter and Arthur's belongings now."

"Thanks, man. I didn't know that I would own a mansion, though! This place is huge!" The American kicked off his shoes and bounded to the balcony that was located up the stairs.

"Ah, but only the best view of New York City for yourself, eh?" The Lithuanian led the way to the balcony to show the curious nation the stunning view of his favorite city.

America smiled pridefully, the city has gone through many hardships but still looked as good as ever.

Lithuania cleared his throat, "Alfred, would you like a tour?" he offered politely, gesturing to the rest of the mansion.

"Totally! Thanks, dude. That'd be great!" The curious American left the balcony to join his Lithuanian friend as he started the tour.

~~~~~~Ten minutes later~~~~

After the tour, America decided to entertain himself by lounging in the living room on the top floor, watching TV and snacking on an oversized bag of chips.

Once Lithuania was convinced that America had most of the main rooms memorized, he proceeded on moving England and Sealand's possessions into the house. After he spent ten minutes of hard work, he finished organizing almost everything. He reached for Sealand's box of clothing, but paused when he spotted a dusty, wooden box. He then remembered that he purposely skipped it when he was moving in the American's stuff, so that he could ask him where to place it. "Hey Alfred!" he called from the main level of the mansion.

"Yeah?!" the American responded, mouth full of potato chips.

"Come here for a second."

"M'kay, hold on." The American set down the bag of chips and bolted down the stairs to where the Lithuanian was calling him from.

"Yeah, bud?"

Lithuania pulled the large crate into America's view. "You never did finish cleaning your storage room," he sighed, shaking his head, "So where should I put it?"

"U-um, don't worry, I'll take care of it." America quickly took the heavy box from the Lithuanian and carried it downstairs. The box was filled with objects that were always a constant reminder of the Revolution and his colonial times with England.

Of course he'd keep it to himself..Lithuania thought to himself in reassurance, while waiting for the American patiently.

America finally found a storage compartment and immediately pushed in the crate carefully, before closing the door and locking it. "There," he dropped the key into his pocket and ran up the basement stairs, rejoining his Lithuanian friend.

Toris had already started to organize a certain micro-nation's clothes that seemed to consist of mostly sailor outfits. He looked up and raised an eyebrow when the American returned to the room.

"What?!"

"Do you honestly think that Arthur won't find your little 'collection'?"

"Hopefully not." America frowned slightly and brushed off his pants.

The Lithuanian sighed, not pushing the American any further as he made his way up the staircase. "I finished moving in and organizing their possessions," Lithuania stated, changing the subject into the matter at hand.

"Already?" America was obviously too distracted to by the statement.

The Baltic chuckled as he remembered that the American's very short attention span. "Yeah. Hey, I've noticed that Peter is a little light on clothing styles. You might want to take him shopping before school starts this fall."

"Yeah..but I think that Arthur will have him in sweaters and trousers before I can buy him a pair of jeans." America laughed at his own joke as Lithuania started to distribute the micro-nations clothes into the drawers of a dresser.

* * *

**If you didn't already know, US=seme; UK=uke.**

** Continue to review, Anna's suggestion will be inputted in some way in this story.**

** See ya later, babes~ *laughs and waves* **


End file.
